villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Of Illusion
House Of Lights -> Lord Of Illusion -> Carnival of Lights -> Return of The Sky Castle -> Random series (introduction) -> Lord of Illusion 2 Pietus floats in the Nether, observing the mortal world silently before he hums slightly to himself - raising one arm forward and making a small gesture with his hand: within moments a portal opens within the Nether and the strange entity floats, cross-legged, into the portal. A moment later a burst of light signals Pietus' arrival in the mortal-world, hovering above a hillside village somewhere in mainland Europe - his appearance is strange to say the least: dressed in the style of a medieval jester and defying the laws of physics via hovering cross-legged in the air, most disturbing of all are a pair of pristine wings that lay outstretched behind him, pure white in coloration. Pietus hovers silently for a few moments before he turns slightly to face the hillside, pointing casually towards it - causing a small portal to open over the area for a split second before clutching his hand into a fist, the portal shattering violently and causing a small shockwave that in turn causes a downfall of rock and stone to flood down onto the town below. Pietus forms a small smile as he watches the inhabitants of the town flee in terror as their homes are destroyed in the landslide then simply turns away with casual indifference, looking upwards before his smile turns into a mocking grin. Pietus' eyes flash slightly and a message appears in the sky, with the ease of a skywriter, reading "Let the show begin" - he then simply hovers in place and waits, knowing that someone or something would soon reply to his little challenge. Suddenly there is a green flash and a giant eagle flies towards Pietus, carrying a young woman on its back. The eagle lands close to Pietus and the woman slowly hovers towards him. Pietus watches without showing much in the way of emotion, still sitting cross-legged he leans forward as the new arrival appears and puts a hand under his chin as he watches her for a moment before breaking into a sinister smile - his eyes sparkling with inner-malice as he finally speaks. "Are you here for the show, my lady? I must warn you that it is not for the faint-hearted.. nor is it a show that can simply be observed.. no my dear, you see once the show begins it must continue to it's conclusion and all within it must play their part.." Pietus says, pausing as his smile widens "..yet before we leap to action it is only civilised we know each other better, no? my I be so bold as to ask your name?". Amnesty stares at the stranger before sighing slightly. "I am Amnesty, princess of the twilight realm. But now I want to know who - or what - you are as wel..." Pietus simply smiles as he leans back, as if reclining on thin air, his wings spreading slightly - though it seems more for show than any true function. "a princess? how droll.. so sad that people still cling to the dated belief of monarchy.. as if they have any resembelence of control over their short, meaningless lives..". Pietus looks over to the eagle and smirks a little "..though I admire your choice of company, princess - birds have the right idea when it comes to life.. flying over it all and looking down on the masses.. going wherever the wind may take them.. but alas, I talk too much don't I? you asked for a name and a name you shall recieve.. Pietus". With a green flash of light, Arbiter appears, carrying his greatsword Laevateinn. "I sense a great Chaos here. What manner of fiend are you?" he asks Pietus with no emotion in his voice. Pietus looks at the new arrival, his eyes sparking with malice again as he looks at the greatsword "ah! a sword! how wonderfully barbaric.. a friend of yours princess? perhaps your knight in shining armor? I do so love fairy tales - someone always dies in them.. often in horrible, unimaginably cruel ways too.. oh the tales we tell our children..". Pietus affords a small chuckle, then smirks at Arbiter "..a fiend? you wound me with such words - I am but an advocate of a new way of thinking, one that cost me dearly I may add.." Amnesty turns towards Arbiter. "Good to see you again Arbiter. This creature is dangerous, don't underestimate him..." She then turns towards Pietus again. "What are you? And why are you here?" "I don't usually underestimate my enemies, Princess. This one is enough to disturb the Balance... that is potent enough." Amnesty nods. "I'm sorry Arbiter, I should've known you never underestimate anyone by now..." Pietus hovers in place and puts his hand to his mouth, a short coughing sound emits - almost mockingly, before he speaks: "Ahem.. it is quite rude to talk about someone as if they can not hear.. at any rate, princess, I am freedom - make of it what you will.. please don't think too much.. it makes things dreadfully confusing.. as for what why I am here, I'm starting my show.. did you see my advertisement? writing in the sky is rather melodramatic, I'll admit, but it brings in the crowds". Suddenly a third figure appears out of a strange glowing portal, at first its as if a ghost has appeared - a dark winged figure with glowing red eyes, but the figure seems to be in their early teens at best and covered from head to toe in armor. Pietus observes the new stranger and claps his hands, giving a rather insincere applause "never fails, there is always one that arrives late to a show.. and in dreadful attire I may add.. now, unless you wish to bore me further with words I believe the time has come to begin the show.." Amnesty looks at Pietus again. "What are you planning Pietus? What is this show you keep referring to?" Pietus waves a finger slightly as he leans back "no, no, princess.. one never reveals the secrets of the show.. now, let us begin shall we?" Pietus doesn't even wait for an answer before he stands up and does a small bow before he spins, increasing in speed until he becomes a blur - then descends down to the ground below like a small tornado and slams against the side of the hill, causing more rubble to come adrift. Pietus then opens a portal around himself, gathering the falling rubble - moments later a portal opens in the sky above the arrivals, causing the rubble to rain down heavily across the area. The winged-figure simply hovers in place and turns intangible, the rubble falling to the ground below - the figure then points at Pietus and unleashes a beam of energy that resembles black lightning, the beam is focused and designed to act like a battering ram of force. Amnesty turns into a cloud of green smoke, the rubble falling straight through her before she turns back into her normal form. "Is that all Pietus?" "None of your trickery will do any good." Arbiter says. He calls on the power of Order. His eyes glow white and his body becomes more relaxed as his mind is emptied of all emotion. He summons chains of light that burst forth from the ground, and they attempt to ensnare Pietus. Pietus chuckles slightly as the beam of energy is absorbed into the whirlwind then expelled violently back towards its caster - within mere seconds he opens a portal next to the summoned chains, altering their course towards Arbiter and Amnesty. "You people need to understand who you are dealing with - allow me to provide you with such knowledge.." Pietus notes, coming to a stop - as he does so his twisted sense of humor can clearly be seen as he has somehow carved a portrait of himself into the hillside. Arbiter waves his hand through the air, causing the deflected chains to shatter into millions of microscopic pieces. "That's just great..." Arbiter mutters. "We're dealing with a narcissist with a god-complex." Pietus laughs again and spreads his wings out as he waves a finger at Arbiter "tsk, tsk.. such utter ignorance! you think I desire to be a god? hehehehhehe.. I was a god once.. it grew so tiresome.. always serving a "Higher Power".. when I was cast down it was almost a blessing.. you see being a servant of order was so restraining.. now I am a servant of the true salvation.. chaos.." "Funny thing. Once I was deluded as so, except I wished to spread Order throughout the universe. And I almost succeeded...but I had a change of heart. Now I judge with the Balance." Arbiter points his nine-foot greatsword at Pietus. "And now, your ''judgement draws near." Pietus' smile fades and his features alter, anger becoming apparent - "you should of quit while you were ahead, now you've gone and done something unbelievably foolish.. oh by the way.. here is what I think of your precious "Balance.." Pietus points below, the ruined town still struggling to survive - a struggle that ends as multiple portals open and close in quick succession, causing explosions akin to a carpet-bombing.. any survivors are destroyed in the blast, their lives extinguished with frightening ease. Amnesty mutters something and suddenly the entire mountain starts to shake violently. "This has gone on long enough." Pietus nods, "truer words have never been spoken.." - suddenly the jester vanishes in a flash of light and his disembodied voice speaks out "..I'm tired of playing games with you.." Pietus reappears high above the group and spreads his wings, the crackling of unimaginable power begins as a blinding light emits from his wings.. the power is beyond measure.. Pietus' eyes spark dangerously as his voice echoes "it is time to feel the power of the Wings Of Chaos!". The light increases in potency as Pietus prepares to unleash his power, only for the jester to let out a cry as a portal opens behind him - a winged warrior emerges from it and attacks. "Pietus! you will not claim these lives!" the warrior yells out, struggling against the power of the jester. The armored figure suddenly takes flight towards Pietus, transforming into a ball of dark energy in the process. Amnesty flies towars Pietus as well, drawing her swords in the process. Arbiter flies toward Pietus as well, calling upon the power of Order (to Balance Pietus's Chaos) Pietus lets out a cry of anger and surprise as he flings the other angel at Arbiter, before unleashing a wave of energy with a flap of his wings: thankfully due to the interruption of the unnamed warrior Pietus is unable to charge up the energy and thus it is far less potent, it still hits with surprising force - like being hit hard with a blunt weapon. Arbiter is knocked back a bit by the energy, but catches himself, and flies back at Pietus, unleashing a blast of Order-power at him. Amnesty is knocked back by the energy but swiftly recovers and flies at Pietus again. Pietus flaps his wings again, unleashing another blast of energy - falling back as he's hit and giving a look of pure hatred: "you.. will.. die.." - he points towards the other angel and hurls him into a portal, he then focuses and the portal expands outwards like a whirlpool. "As for you two, show's cancelled -" Pietus declares as the skies shatter with primal power, like a huge storm, Pietus' portal continues to expand as several new portals open and a host of angelic beings begin to flood into the area. Pietus' face contorts into pure rage "why do you fools interfere!? this is between me and them! you don't have the right to be here!" he yells out. Amnesty flies at Pietus with incredible speed. "What is it Pietus, can't you handle the crowd?" A cloaked figure watches the battle silently, appearing out of nowhere - her presence only being betrayed via a faint image in the corner of the eye: glowing yellow eyes oversee the events but the figure does nothing to aid or hinder. Pietus can no longer take it and does the equivalent of a cosmic temper tantrum, ripping open a portal that sucks himself inside alongside a few of the angelic attackers - he curses once more before vanishing, still being assaulted at all sides by angels "..you've won this round, next time I won't be so generous! get off me! you parasites! you -!" '-CONTINUED IN CARNIVAL OF LIGHTS-''' Category:Story Category:Supernatural Category:Book II Category:Fantasy Category:Brawls Category:Pietus Category:Finished Stories